<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Obtaining Functional Glasses by SweetDreamsPanda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28419912">Obtaining Functional Glasses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetDreamsPanda/pseuds/SweetDreamsPanda'>SweetDreamsPanda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, And just Wonwoo looking hella fine with glasses, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Inspired by Snap Shoot Shua, M/M, Short &amp; Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:35:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28419912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetDreamsPanda/pseuds/SweetDreamsPanda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Wonwoo's glasses break during the holidays, so Wonwoo and Joshua have a "fun" trip to the glasses store, with some lovey-dovey moments along the way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Jeon Wonwoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Obtaining Functional Glasses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Birthday to our gentleman Joshua! Joshua, I hope that you can remain healthy and happy this coming new year too! </p><p>So uh this is very self indulgent fic. That’s it. I tried really hard to find something good to write about for Wonshua and all I could think of was how Wonwoo needs his glasses and that <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CYEYQQiSeug">one Snap Shoot performance where Shua wore glasses</a>. Also I really like the sound of leveling up on one of my mobile games so I tried to incorporate it? It’s a little weird but I think you all will catch on. The title sucks though. Now, please enjoy this mess. Please remember that this is fiction and is not to be taken any more seriously :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> &lt;Play&gt; </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Wonwoo and Joshua: Obtaining Functional Glasses (and maybe some lovey dovey moments too) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Game Start! </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> Ah yes. The third day after Christmas, prime time to do some holiday shopping, </em> Wonwoo thought sarcastically as he made his way down the cheerily decorated mall, Joshua by his side. There were a few families, parents and kids, strolling through the small, merrily decorated playground sections of the mall, while a few others milled about near the stores. </p><p> </p><p>His glasses frames, unfortunately, had broken at the bridge the day before when he accidentally swept his glasses to the floor when he was helping Shua with some New Year’s cleaning. It was just seriously bad luck; Wonwoo had dropped his glasses quite a few times before and had always gotten away with it with minimal damage to his glasses. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Ding! Bad Luck +1! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Joshua, deciding that it was perhaps time to also get his glasses cleaned, had bundled himself and Wonwoo up to go to the mall, at this time of year, for two pairs of glasses, of all reasons. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Obtained bundled up snowmen +2! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo could only shake his head inwardly and follow along as he followed Joshua throughout the mall. His regular prescription center would be closed until the New Year, hence their tromping through a mall with mostly clothing and toy stores to find a store that took care of the frames of glasses. </p><p> </p><p>The snow wasn’t shovelled in some parts of the mall, earning a grumble from both Wonwoo and Joshua as they trudged through the snow to reach a more secluded section of the mall. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Obtained annoyed children +2! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Thankfully, the glasses store was warm and cozy as Wonwoo and Joshua stepped in. The staff immediately welcomed them, voicing their sympathy as Joshua and Wonwoo stomped off the snow clinging to their boots and other articles of clothing. </p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo fished out his glasses case, which contained his broken glasses frame, and presented it to the staff, who took it from him to examine the damage. </p><p> </p><p>As the specialists got to work taking out the screws and the lenses out of Wonwoo’s broken glasses frame, Shua was busy making conversation with one of the store clerks, who was wiping Johua’s glasses down. </p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo tried to catch Joshua’s eyes, but to no avail. </p><p> </p><p>Hmmph. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Obtained Jealous Wonwoo +1! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo turned his back to Joshua and pulled out his phone, feigning nonchalance as he leaned against the counter next to the desk where his glasses were being repaired. </p><p> </p><p>It was long before he felt a slight weight leaning into his side, almost knocking the phone out of his hand. </p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo startled a bit and glanced over, only to see his Shua beaming back at him with a thousand watt smile and glasses so shiny any light reflected off of it would probably give Wonwoo a sunburn. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Obtained Glasses-that-can-give-people-sunburns +1! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo could feel his breath quickening, the butterflies coming alive in his stomach, but he was trying not to show it. </p><p> </p><p>Joshua inwardly smirked, he knew exactly what Wonwoo was thinking. </p><p> </p><p>“Wonu… is everything going fine?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh… yeah… they are fixing it now…”</p><p> </p><p>“No, like… are you fine,” Joshua said with that evil smirk spreading across his face. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Ding! Wonwoo stupefied. Level Up! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>No, but seriously, Wonwoo was saved by the technician, who chose to interrupt at this great time: “Sir, we have fixed your glasses…”</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo awkwardly took the glasses case and thanked the store clerk before taking care of the fees and exiting the shop with Joshua. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Obtained functional glasses +1! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>As they tromped through the snow again to reach the parking lot, Joshua looked over at Wonwoo, only to find Wonwoo staring back. </p><p> </p><p>Oh. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Obtained flustered Joshua +1! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Joshua asked quickly. </p><p> </p><p>“Hmm? Nothing…” Wonwoo trailed off, evidently not believing what he was saying himself. </p><p> </p><p>“What?” Joshua insisted again. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s just that your glasses are so clear now I can see my love reflected in them,” Wonwoo murmurs, voice low and warm, a smile etched onto his lips. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Ding! Obtained doubly flustered Joshua +1! Level up! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Joshua mumbled, “You sap,” as they slid into their car, ready to head home and finish the rest of their holidays together. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So yeah Wonshua nation riiiiise! I do think that Wonshua is quite underrated, so I kinda took matters into my own hands here hehe. Tell me how I did!</p><p>Again, Happy Birthday Joshua! Also, happy New Year Carats! I hope everyone stays healthy and happy. </p><p>Much love and peace &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>